Untukmu Dengan Penuh Cinta
by Sakurazaka Ohime
Summary: "Oh, tolonglah, sekali ini saja pertajam otakmu yang gak awesome itu, aku begini karena mencintaimu, bodoh!" "Karenanya, jangan salahkan aku kalau kuambil dia dari tanganmu. Dengan, atau tanpa cintanya padaku." "Bodoohh!" PruHun. Prussia POV. The awesome Prusia dare you to read this. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Erehem, tes, tes. Okey.**

**Yak, selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam untuk teman-teman semua dimanapun anda berada. Perkenalkan, saya Sakurazaka Ohime, orang baru ehemmantanninjaehem disitus ini. Fanfiksi yang akan anda baca sebentar lagi adalah _publish_ pertama saya di fandom Hetalia, karenanya saya harap bisa diterima baik disini.**

**Saya ingin berterimakasih sekali untuk kak nana_0_o yang telah bersedia jadi beta reader saya *peluk* dan terimakasih atas puppy eyesnya saat memberi saran—setengah nodong—pemotongan chapter. I really cant refused that eye~ Tunggu ya kak, RomaMonaSpain nya pasti saya selesein walaupun entah kapan :3**

**Oh ya saya berusaha jujur disini, pertama, bahwa benda ini sebenarnya oneshot yang tanpa _author note_ terhitung 8075 kata. Demi kenyamanan bersama saya memutuskan untuk memenggal fiksi ini jadi 3 bagian yang langsung saya _publish_ dalam satu hari.**

**Kedua, saya memohon dengan sangat untuk teman-teman yang punya pengetahuan/mengerti tentang sejarah PDI/II, Germany reunification, AstroHungary union dan yang masih berhubungan dengan itu untuk sementara menghapusnya dari otak anda. Karena Fiksi ini sama sekali ngaco dari alur sejarah—yang mudah-mudahan bisa saya jelasin di _author note_ akhir chapter 3.**

**Ketiga, saya menyelesaikan fiksi ini sambil mendengarkan _JBF (Gero version), Wedding bell, Pavane for the dead princess_ dan beberapa lagu depapepe di album Depaclay juga _Marukaite Chikyuu America version (Al, thanks for the spirit!)_. Okey, pemberitahuan ketiga bisa anda abaikan. Pemberitahuan lebih lanjut adalah sebagai berikut.**

**Pairing: **PrusHun, AusHun, Germancest? (no, this is brotherly love), GerIta if you squint

**Rated: **T for foul mouth, character death, dan sedikit darah

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance, sedikit bumbu Angst dan Tragedy

**Warning: **OOC, Human name used, roman picisan

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Character © Himaruya Hidekazu

Paman penjual kentang, satu keluarga korban perang, si penabrak Prussia dan semua figuran © Sakurazaka Ohime

Gambar cover © The Illustrator who i dont know

**Another web: **kalau menurut anda 8075 kata dibagi tiga itu masih terlalu sesak, anda bisa baca versi kaskusnya. Linknya bisa dilihat di profile saya.

**Cara baca: **Preußen bisa anda baca Preussen

**Itu saja yang bisa saya jelaskan, semoga tulisan saya bisa anda nikmati. Take a seat, and please enjoy!**

* * *

Okay, awal cerita ini buruk. Akan kujelaskan dengan bahasa yang mudah. Hufft.. West kalah dalam Perang Dunia II.

Para fans adikku, hilangkan cemas kalian. Karena dia baik-baik saja, yeah, harfiah. Walaupun keadaannya AKAN mengenaskan. Rumah yang dipecah-pecah oleh para sekutu busuk itu mungkin akan sedikit menyulitkan dan menyiksanya, tapi setidaknya aku bersyukur dia tidak kehilangan status negaranya. Tidak sepertiku. Status rumahku sebagai Negara—atau lebih tepat kerajaan—akan dihapus dalam entah beberapa hari, minggu, atau bulan kedepan, aku belum tahu. Tapi yang jelas, saat status negara hilang, personifikasinya akan ikut menghilang, atau dalam bahasa yang lebih riil, tewas.

Paragraf diatas menjadi alasanku agak sedikit melankoli sekarang ini. Oh, ayolah, aku tahu nasibku akan mati muda tapi aku tak mau jadi perjaka ting-ting di akhir hayatku.

Oke, lupakan kalimat barusan.

Aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal lebih dari ini. Kehilangan rumah dan melihat adikku tersiksa didepan mataku, tapi aku tak bisa apa-apa bahkan malah akan meninggalkannya sudah cukup melukai batinku. Aku tak ingin menambah sebuah penyesalan lagi karena tak sempat mengutarakan perasaanku pada seorang wanita.

Yup, karena alasan itulah sekarang aku berdiri gugup didepan pintu sebuah rumah dengan sangat tidak awesome dan sebuket bunga ada ditanganku. Ah, kalau kalian berpikir aku akan menuruti buku yang dibeli West, kalian salah sangka. Aku tak sekaku itu dalam pergaulan.

Dengan ketetapan hati kutekan bel rumah itu. Daaannn ini sangat _out of character_. Mana pernah aku masuk kerumah ini dengan sopan?

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis muda berambut cokelat terang dan bermata hijau.

"Prusia? Tumben sekali kau pakai menekan bel segala."

"Hungaria, ayolah, gak mungkin kan aku yang awesome ini ga punya sopan santun." Argh, salah kalimat.

"Sejak kapan kau punya sopan santun? kalau bau asem sih iya." Tuh, kan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang asem, dasar fujoshi akut!" _Mein Gott_, kenapa mengontrol mulut itu susah sekali? Dan, kenapa tangan Hungaria tiba-tiba menggenggam _fry pan_?

"Maumu apa sih albino berisik? Dateng-dateng ngehina orang! menghancurkan _mood_ku saja!"

"Heh! Sejak kapan kau punya _mood_ baik?" Stop! Stop! Mulut, kau lupa sama buket bungamu, hah?

"Sejak Mr. Austria mengajakku ke konser barusan, moodku masih baik sekali, MR. PRUSIA!"

BUAAKKKK!

_Fry pan_ kesayangannya mendarat mulus di mukaku. Membuatku jatuh terjerembap.

"Ouch..."

Dengan mata yang masih berkunang-kunang aku berusaha berdiri dan menatap Hungaria yang masih mengeluarkan aura ungu mirip Rusia. Tak ada jalan lain, kulemparkan buket bunga tepat di wajahnya.

"Semoga ulat di mawar itu menggerayangimu, jelek!"

Aku segera beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Hungaria yang bingung menatap buket ditangannya. Tapi mana mungkin aku bisa tahan tidak meliriknya saat terdengar tawa kecilnya dibelakangku.

"Tata bahasamu buruk." Kudengar dia bergumam sambil memegang kartu kecil di buket itu, mukanya memerah. Begitu pula mukaku.

* * *

**Untukmu dengan Penuh cinta**

_~Prussia and Hungary Love Story~_

"_**God give you all soul, so you can die easy and peacefully. But with us he show no mercy. We cant die from a bullet, cant die from an arrow, but a pen and a pact will give us sorrow."**_

* * *

Kejadian diatas cukup menjelaskan keadaannya, kan? Kalau ada yang memasukkan namaku dalam 'Daftar cowok yang gak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan' aku tak bisa mengelak. Perlu kuceritakan lebih lanjut?

Aku kembali kesana, dua hari setelahnya. Membawa tiket konser, berharap strategi tembak-dia-saat-lagu-romantis berhasil. Apa yang terjadi? Kami kembali adu mulut dan berkelahi. Tiketnya? Robek terinjak olehnya.

Aku datang lagi tiga hari berikutnya. Kondisinya agak berbeda kali ini, aku tahu keadaan tak menjadi semakin baik tiap harinya. Aku diburu rasa takut kehabisan waktu. Karena itu aku datang membawa kotak kecil berisi cincin. Nekat? Iya, karena aku sudah tak peduli lagi.

Untuk mempersingkat, kurasa tak perlu kuberitahu apa yang terjadi sampai Hungaria memukulkan _fry pan_ kesayangannya kemukaku 'kan? Yap, itu terjadi lagi, dengan sedikit perbedaan di ujungnya.

"Pru, Prusia?"

"Apa? Kenapa mukamu begitu?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku begitu keras memukulmu?"

"Hah? maksudmu?"

"Hidungmu! Ya, Tuhan, darahnya mengalir deras sekali!" Ujarnya sambil mengambil sapu tangan, berusaha menyeka hidungku. Aku terkejut sekali, pukulan Hungaria tak pernah menyakitiku sampai seperti ini. Ini pertanda buruk.

Firasat burukku terbukti. Hungaria masih berusaha menghentikan darah di hidungku saat tiba-tiba nafasku sesak. Sepertinya paru-paruku penuh dengan asap.

"Uhuk, Uhuk.. Urgh.." Aku berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Tunggu, kau kenapa?" Suaranya terdengar cemas.

"Aku pergi." Kutegakkan badanku, berusaha berjalan. Aku harus cepat pergi, aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Paru-paruku sesak. Berarti ada yang membakar ibukotaku, atau setidaknya ada kebakaran besar disana.

"Hungaria.. besok aku kembali." Aku sudah beberapa langkah darinya.

"Tunggu! Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Sial, jangan berwajah cemas begitu! Dari tadi aku susah payah menahan diri tidak menciummu tahu.

"Kau juga personifikasi, kan? Mestinya kau mengerti apa yang terjadi." Aku berusaha menjelaskan. Wajahnya berubah serius dan horor.

"Jangan bilang.."

"Ya begitulah, aku pergi." Aku kembali beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi sendirian, ajaklah Jerman bersamamu!" Aw, manis sekali Hungaria. Sayang keadaannya begini. Aku hanya bisa melambaikan tangan dan pergi tanpa berbalik lagi. Tanpa sadar meninggalkan cincin dan Gilbird bersama Hungaria.

* * *

Aku berlari sepanjang jalan. Paru-paruku sesak, kepalaku sakit, dan aku nyaris tak bisa merasakan kakiku. Bersamaan dengan kakiku berlari, pikiranku berjalan cepat, aku harus cepat sampai di Berlin, mengetahui pasti keadaannya dan menemui West.

Aku sampai di Berlin tanpa halangan berarti dalam beberapa belas menit. Cukup awesome, walau belum secepat Italia bersaudara dalam 'mode kabur'. Dan aku benar, sebuah daerah perdagangan habis dilalap api. Dengan cepat kuhubungi markas disana dan meminta bantuan. Sambil menunggu, kukerahkan rakyatku untuk memadamkannya dengan alat seadanya. Aku sudah lupa sama sekali dengan rasa sakit di tubuhku. Rakyatku lebih penting.

Dalam waktu beberapa jam, api berhasil dipadamkan. Meninggalkan bongkahan-bongkahan hitam di bayangan mentari senja. Rasa lelah dan sakit di sekujur tubuh memaksaku pulang. Kepalaku sudah sakit sekali mengingat informasi yang kudapat tentang penyebab kebakaran ini. **Seorang tentara Rusia yang mabuk TIDAK SENGAJA melempar GRANAT tangan, meledakkan beberapa tong minyak.**_ Verdammt!_ Sekarang rakyatku akan makan apa? Daerah itu salah satu titik pasokan terbesar untuk rakyatku!

Pikiranku kusut tapi kakiku tanpa sadar membawaku pulang. Aku baru sampai didepan pintu saat tiba-tiba adikku membuka pintu menyambutku.

"_Bruder_! Akhirnya!"

"Ah, West! Kau dirumah dari tadi?"

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai. Aku sudah dengar soal Berlin. Tapi sama sekali tidak bisa kesana! Aku terjebak pertemuan dengan pasukan sekutu!"

"Tidak apa-apa West. Semuanya sudah kuselesaikan dengan awesome! Lalu, ada laporan tentang pembagian wilayah dari para kutu busuk itu?"

"Ada. Tapi kurasa lebih baik kau mandi dulu, kau pasti lelah," ujarnya sambil memandangku yang berantakan.

"Vee~ Pastanya juga sudah siap, kalian bisa makan dulu sebelum membicarakan hal yang berat-berat"

"Ita-chan! Kau juga ada disini?"

"Ng! Tak apa 'kan kalau aku menginap disini?"

"Tentu saja!" Aku senang, setidaknya ada yang memberi warna di rumah yang suram ini.

"Sudah! _Bruder_ cepat mandi! Dan Italia siapkan makanannya!" Oh West, tenanglah. Aku tak akan merebut Uke-mu, jadi tak perlu melepaskan pelukanku dengan Ita-chan sekasar itu!

* * *

"Lalu West, bagaimana laporannya?" Aku menjatuhkan diri di sofa ruang tamu, berhadapan dengan adikku. Italia? Dia sudah bermimpi indah di kamar West. Kenapa di kamar West? Oh haruskah kujelaskan?

"Bruder, sebelumnya, hentikan narasimu yang seolah-olah kau mendukung GerIta!"

"Eee? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena aku tidak seperti itu!"

West, kalau mau mengelak dengan meyakinkan, setidaknya hilangkan rona merah di wajahmu.

"Arrggghhh..! Sudahlah! Pertama, _Bruder_, kau sudah menemui Bosmu?"

"Old Fritz? Belum. Aku yakin kami sama-sama tak ada waktu."

"Tepat. Tadi dia disana, dan menitipkan ini padaku."

Kuambil sebuah surat dari tangannya. Ekspresinya aneh saat menyerahkan surat itu. Kulihat surat itu cukup pendek.

_"Untuk Prusia_

_Kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan keadaannya lagi padamu. Aku akan langsung pada titik permasalahan. Status Kerajaan Prusia akan dihapuskan dalam waktu seminggu dari saat kau membaca surat ini. Bekas wilayah kita terbagi, sebagian menyatu dengan Jerman dan sebagian lagi akan dipecah lagi untuk Rusia dan Polandia. Sementara Jerman akan terbagi empat berdasarkan kekuasaan para tentara sekutu._

_Gilbert, aku tahu ini berat. Aku pun tak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal melalui surat, tapi aku tak akan tega menatap wajahmu yang sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri untuk terakhir kalinya. Terimakasih atas kerja keras dan pengabdianmu. _

_Aku menyayangimu anakku._

_Frederich"_

Aku bingung, kepalaku kosong. Rasanya aku jadi mengerti perasaan para penderita kanker yang tahu kapan dia akan meninggal.

"West, kau sudah tahu apa yang SEDANG terjadi?"

"_Ja__._"

Lemah, mana suaramu yang gagah itu adikku? Dan kenapa kau tak menatapku?

"Baguslah. West, kutitipkan rakyatku padamu. Kau pasti bisa!" Jeda, aku merasa dia tak memperhatikanku, "West? Kau mendengarku tidak?"

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu?!" Suaranya bergetar, kedua tangannya terkepal diatas meja. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata.

BRAKK!

"Mana mungkin aku hidup sedangkan kakakku tewas! Mana mungkin aku melangkahi mayatmu, untuk terus hidup?" Suara dan tangannya bergetar hebat setelah memukul meja didepannya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kakakku harus tewas? Kenapa.. kau bisa setenang itu.. Uh.."

Aku menghampirinya. Menghampiri adikku yang berusaha menutupi tangisnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kurangkul tubuh kekarnya. Tanganku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Tenanglah West, tenang."

Aku masih bisa mendengarnya sesengukan. Sedewasa apapun dia, dia tetap Ludwig, adik kecilku. Aku tak pernah tahan mendengar tangisnya. Kulepaskan pelukku, kupegang pundaknya.

"_Schau mich an. Alles wird in Ordnung sein. Vertrauen Sie mir_ [Lihat aku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku]." Kutatap tepat di matanya saat berkata-kata. Dia menatapku lama, tangisnya terhenti. Keheningan hadir cukup lama hingga akhirnya adikku tersenyum lemah.

"_Ja, bruder.. Ich vertraue dir_ [Ya kak, aku percaya]."

* * *

Pagi dan siang keesokan harinya berjalan seperti biasanya dan mulai agak melankoli lagi saat West melihatku mengusir Gilbird.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengusirnya."

West menatapku tidak percaya.

"Tinggal lima hari. Aku tak mau dia melihatku pergi, pasti menyakitkan untuknya," dan juga untukku.

Adikku terdiam. Gilbird masih terbang berputar di depanku.

"Pergi. Bangun sarangmu dan bahagialah!" Aku berteriak pada si burung kecil yang malah mematuki wajahku.

"Ow, Ouch! Apa yang..." Ucapanku terhenti, mata mungil burung kecil itu menatapku tajam.

"Kurrr..." Dia mematuk dahiku lemah, dan pergi. Meninggalkanku mematung menatapnya menjauh.

"_Bruder._" Panggilan West mengembalikanku ke alam nyata. Aku menoleh tanpa berkata-kata. Dia merangkul pundakku sambil berkata, "Ayo minum. Kutraktir."

* * *

Ini hari kedua setelah pemberitahuan. Dalam sisa empat hari ini bagaimanapun caranya aku harus berhasil menyatakan perasaanku. Cukup menyatakan saja. Aku tak pernah berharap dia membalas perasaanku. Aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan harapanku cukup lama.

Harapanku, bukan perasaanku. Harapanku mungkin sudah hilang saat dia datang kerumahku dalam keadaan kesal, memaki-maki seorang pria aristokrat berkacamata di wajahku tetapi kembali tersenyum saat sadar bahwa dia hanya salah paham pada pria itu. Atau saat dia datang di hari hujan dengan wajah penuh air mata, bercerita bahwa si aristokrat itu kencan bersama wanita lain. Atau menolak ajakanku makan dengan berkata, "Hari ini aku akan pergi ke konser Mr. Austria."

Tapi perasaanku tak bisa hilang begitu saja. Melihatnya tertidur pulas dipelukanku setelah lelah menangis. Melihatnya tersenyum cerah kembali setelah melemparkan semua kekesalannya padaku. Mendengarkan panjang lebar ceritanya ditelepon saat tengah malam dan berkata, "Prusia, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Perasaan itu terus tumbuh, dengan rasa senang akan ketergantungannya padaku sebagai pupuknya. Berkali-kali aku merasa jadi pecundang saat melihatnya kembali pada pria itu. Berkali-kali aku ingin dia pergi dari hatiku. Ini menyakitkan, kenapa kau selalu kembali kesini tapi tak memperbolehkanku mendekatimu?

Dia tak pernah tahu betapa kuatnya aku melawan _Lust_ dan _Greed_ dalam diriku saat dia tertidur diranjangku. Dia tak pernah tahu terkadang aku ingin menjauh darinya karena takut tak sanggup menahan pikiran-pikiran jahatku. Tapi kurasa dia tak perlu tahu itu semua, karena pada kenyataanya aku masih disini, di depan pintu rumahnya membawa setangkai bunga anyelir merah sambil melawan sakit kepala setelah minum bersama West kemarin.

"Prusia!" Teriakan khasnya membahana seketika dia membuka pintu rumahnya, "Astaga, kau membuatku cemas tahu! Kau bilang akan datang kemarin, tapi tak ada kabar! Apalagi kau pergi dalam keadaan aneh begitu!"

Aku bengong. Karena senang.

"Hungaria, kau mencemaskanku?"

Ada rona merah di wajahnya sebelum menjawabku.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Aku selalu khawatir kalau kau sudah bertindak aneh dan gegabah. Apalagi disaat sedang kacau begini!"

"Kesesese.. Maaf, maaf..." Kumohon kakiku, tetaplah menapak ditanah.

"Ya ya ya.. Aku sudah biasa dengan tingkah bodohmu. Lalu.. Ini.." Dia mengeluarkan cincin dari sakunya. Aku mematung. "Gilbird mematuki kotaknya hingga bolong, jadi kubuang kotaknya. Tapi cincinnya tetap kusimpan karena kupikir ini milikmu."

Aku diam sesaat saat dia memberikan cincin itu dan hanya bisa berkata, "Itu untukmu." Sudah terlanjur basah, tenggelam saja sekalian.

"Eh?"

"Itu untukmu, mau tidak?"

"Cincinnya cantik sih, tapi menerimanya seperti ini—"

"Yasudah, sini." Kurebut cincin itu dari tangannya, kulepaskan kalung rantai pemberian West dan memasangkan cincin itu.

"Kalau begini tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyaku sambil mengalungkan kalung itu di lehernya. "Ah, sekalian." kuselipkan bunga anyelir itu ditelinga kanannya.

"Tu, tunggu dulu! Ini tidak apa-apa untukku? Bukannya ingin kau berikan pada orang lain? Dan ini kan kalung dari Jerman?" Tanyanya ragu sambil memandangi cincin yang ada didadanya.

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang, itu untukmu jelek."

"Jelek? Enak saja kau bilang aku jelek! Maumu apa sih, memberiku hadiah lalu mengataiku? Da—"

Hungaria tiba-tiba diam dari omelannya, wajahnya mengkerut seperti berpikir sesuatu.

"Kau aneh."

"Eh?"

"Iya. Memberiku mawar, membawa tiket konser—walaupun aku baru sadar saat tiketnya robek, memberiku cincin dan bunga anyelir ini. Semuanya aneh, kau seperti bukan Prusia. Otakku rasanya ingin meledak kalau mengingat kau bersikap manis seperti ini."

"Apakah seaneh itu untukku bersikap manis?"

"Iya, tentu. Terlalu aneh soalnya, apalagi untuk menebak penyebab keanehanmu ini, rasanya seram"

"Oh, tolonglah, sekali ini saja pertajam otakmu yang gak awesome itu, aku begini karena mencintaimu, bodoh!" ucapku tak sadar.

Apa? Barusan apa yang kukatakan?

Aku berhasil mengatakannya! Walaupun konteksnya salah. Dalam keheningan yang tercipta setelah perkataanku, aku merasa wajahku panas sampai ke telinga. Dengan ragu-ragu kuberanikan diri melihat wajahnya. Yang ternyata juga merah sempurna.

"Prusia, aku—"

Dia berusaha memecahkan keheningan sampai seseorang memanggil namanya, dan saat menoleh kearah sumber suara, aku yakin mendengar gelegar petir. Austria berdiri disitu. Wajahnya datar.

"Maaf Prusia, aku tak bermaksud menguping pembicaraan kalian. Tapi memang aku selalu ada saat kalian bicara dan memperhatikan kalian dari jauh."

"Lalu? Apa urusanmu? Memperhatikan aku dan Hungaria seperti itu, seperti _stalker _saja."

Dia mendekati Hungaria, merangkul pundaknya, menatapku tajam dan menjawab pertanyaanku. "Jelas ini urusanku. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan kekasihku berduaan saja bicara dengan pria liar sepertimu."

Aku berharap tuli saat itu. Dia apa, katanya?

Aku tahu selama ini Hungaria menaruh perasaan padanya, tapi mereka jadi sepasang kekasih? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Terus kau mau apa tuan muda? Mendampratku karena menggoda pacarmu?" Aku berbalik, sambil melangkah pergi, "Maaf saja, aku gak level kena omelanmu yang mirip piano rusak!" Aku menoleh sebelum benar-benar pergi, menatap wajah sepasang kekasih itu, khususnya wajah Hungaria yang ekspresinya campur aduk.

Aku sudah beberapa meter dari mereka saat Hungaria berteriak memanggilku, "Prusia! Tunggu dulu!" Ada rasa putus asa dikalimatnya.

Nona, kau benar-benar memanggilku atau tidak? Kalau iya kenapa kau tidak mengejarku? Kenapa suaramu malah menghilang bersamaan dengan menjauhnya langkahku?

* * *

Bar yang berada tepat di ujung jalan tampak seperti oasis saat itu. Tanpa pikir dua kali aku menenggak bergelas-gelas bir disana. Berharap perasaanku bercampur dengan bir yang kuteguk dan hilang lenyap tak bersisa. Perasaanku kacau, aku mestinya sudah mematikan harapanku padanya, tapi kenapa rasa sakit ini masih ada? Kenapa saat Tuhan menciptakan rasa lega dan bahagia, Dia juga menciptakan sedih dan putus asa?

* * *

Aku terbangun menjelang pagi. Kepalaku sakit, tubuhku rasanya seperti akan meledak, sedangkan hatiku remuk. Segelas air putih mungkin bisa menenangkanku setelah berbotol-botol bir tadi malam. Karena itu aku berjalan sempoyongan menuju dapur sambil memijat-mijat kepalaku.

Aku sudah berada di depan pintu dapur saat kulihat pintunya sedikit terbuka dan ada cahaya dari celahnya. Didorong rasa penasaran, aku mengintip dan mendapati adikku serta Italia ada di dalam.

"Ve! Jerman, kau juga berniat bangun pagi?" Tanya Italia tanpa menolehkan wajahnya dari panci besar diatas kompor.

"Tidak. Aku... Hanya tiba-tiba terbangun karena haus," jawab adikku sebelum meneguk segelas penuh air putih dan terduduk diam di meja makan. Gelas tadi diacuhkannya di atas meja, kedua tangannya menyatu menyangga dahi dan matanya terpejam. Rasa penasaran terhadap sikapnya membuatku tak ingin beranjak dan hanya berdiri bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu.

"Jerman? Kau kenapa?"

Ada hening lama, sampai suara Italia terdengar lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, ve?"

"_Ja_ Italia, aku baik-baik saja." Kudengar suara lemah adikku.

"Oh ya? kurasa kau tidak begitu baik."

"Aku baik-baik saja Italia, kau dengar aku, kan?"

"Ve~ Jerman, kau itu tidak pandai berbohong, kau tahu?"

"ITALIA!"

Bentakannya menciptakan keheningan di dapur, yang dipecahkan kembali olehnya, "Maaf.. Tapi, aku baik-baik saja."

Italia tak langsung membalas ucapan adikku, seolah dia menunggu kalimat lain yang akan keluar dari lawan bicaranya. Tapi kurasa ia menyerah pada kekeraskepalaan West dan kembali bicara.

"Apa ini soal _fratello_ Gilbert?"

Aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi West saat itu, tapi yang kutahu ada keterkejutan dalam wajahku. Bukan karena sebutan yang Italia berikan padaku, tapi ada nada serius dalam kalimatnya dan juga karena jawaban West setelahnya,

"Aku lupa kalau instingmu tajam Italia."

"Vee~ Kalau tidak begitu aku tidak tahu kalau ada musuh datang~" Kudengar suaranya kembali ke nada biasa.

Ada suara kompor dimatikan dan kursi tergeser sebelum percakapan kembali berjalan.

"Lalu? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Hening sejenak sampai West bertanya, "Italia, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau tiba-tiba kau tahu Romano akan mati?"

"Eh? Tentu saja aku tak akan membiarkannya! Aku pasti akan melakukan apapun agar dia selamat dan terus disampingku. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya! Kalau perlu aku akan memaksa tentaraku un—" Italia tiba-tiba berhenti ditengah jawabannya yang panjang lebar.

"Jerman, jangan bilang kau—"

"Ya, aku tahu ini percuma. Melawan sekutu dalam kondisi saat ini seperti menegakkan benang basah. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku tak ingin kakakku pergi! Demi Tuhan! Aku tak akan pernah rela dia mati! Dia yang merawatku, membesarkanku, memberitahuku dunia ini! Mana mungkin aku bisa melangkahi mayatnya untuk terus hidup! Aku sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan rumah ini tanpanya! Aku hancur tanpa dia! Tapi kenapa dia bisa tenang? Apakah dia tak menganggapku?.."

"Jerman..."

"..Apakah aku hanya beban baginya? Ya, aku pasti hanya beban.."

"Jerman."

"..yang memberatkan pundaknya yang menggangu tidurnya, dia pasti lebih memilih meninggalkanku daripada—"

"JERMAN!"

Teriakan Italia cukup membuatku tercengang dan menciptakan keheningan di dapur. Merasa mendapatkan efek yang diinginkan, Italia kembali bicara.

"Aku tahu kau sedih dan kehilangan. Tapi tidak begini caranya. Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan? Kau sadar perkataanmu kontradiksi? Untuk apa _fratello_ Gilbert merawatmu kalau hanya menganggapmu beban? Dia berusaha untuk kuat dihadapanmu! Tak ingin membuat hatimu lebih hancur lagi! Tapi kau—"

"Kau tak mengerti perasaanku! Kakakku akan mati tahu! Menghilang dari hadapanku!"

"Aku memang tak mengerti perasaanmu, dan kupikir aku tak mau mengerti perasaanmu. Untuk apa aku mengerti perasaan orang yang malah menambah beban orang yang akan pergi?"

"KAU!"

"Aku benar, kan? Kalau kau menyayanginya, dukung dia sampai akhir, lepaskan dia dengan senyuman, berikan dia rasa bangga telah merawatmu. Lihat dirimu. Kau hancur. Apa kau BENAR-BENAR menyayanginya?"

Ada hening lagi sebelum adikku menjawab dengan terbata-bata, "Aku menyayanginya.. jelas.. Uh.. Tapi dia.. mati.. kenapa.. Uh.."

Terdengar kursi bergeser dan tangis adikku semakin menjadi.

"Italia.. Aku menyayanginya.."

"Ya Jerman, ya."

"Dia kakakku.. satu-satunya.. kubanggakan.. kusayangi.. kenapa? Kenapa begini? Uh.."

"Dia juga menyayangimu, tersenyumlah untuknya."

Tangisan adikku tak mereda, hingga beberapa saat kudengar dalam getar suaranya, "Maaf Italia, tapi aku akan tetap menyiagakan pasukanku melawan sekutu."

Aku merosot didinding. Tak bisa mendengar apa apa lagi, telingaku berdengung, tenggorokanku tercekat, dan wajahku basah oleh air mata.


	2. Chapter 2

Kali ini aku jatuh. Jatuh dalam jurang air mata dan rasa sedih yang selama ini kutahan. Jatuh dan kalah oleh air mata adikku. West, Ludwig, Jerman, kau adikku yang kusayangi dengan teramat sangat, mana mungkin aku menganggapmu penggangu? Bagaimana mungkin kau mengganggu tidurku? Aku bisa tidur tenang karena tahu kau baik-baik saja!

Aku menyayangimu dari lubuk hatiku. Karena itu aku menahan semua beban ini. Berusaha tersenyum dihadapanmu, berharap tak memberimu beban. Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu. _Mein Gott!_ Aku tak pernah mau dipisahkan darimu. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku yang sudah hancur seperti ini. Aku yang sudah tak punya sisa apapun untuk berdiri. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa memberimu senyum, berharap itu mengurangi bebanmu. Berharap itu menenangkan hatimu.

Ludwig, aku jatuh dalam jurang putus asa sejak tahu kita harus berlutut terinjak di bawah kaki para sekutu. Aku tak mau kau melihatku seperti ini. Karenanya, kututupi semuanya dengan senyum, dengan semua tingkah laku yang kusebut 'awesome' itu. Cih! Apa itu 'awesome'? Kau tahu, aku hanya pecundang! Hanya pengecut yang kalah dari rasa malu hingga menutupi semuanya dibalik kata 'awesome'.

Aku benar-benar tak ingin pergi! Kau tahu? Saat dimana aku membaca surat dari Old Fritz, adalah saat dimana duniaku hancur. Tapi aku tahu, kau masih ada dihadapanku, selamat dan baik-baik saja. Karenanya aku bangkit sekali lagi untukmu. Untukmu adik kecilku, bukan untuk Old Fritz, rakyatku, bahkan bukan untuk Hungaria.

Kukumpulkan semua serpihan diriku untuk membantumu tetap berdiri. Langkahi mayatku adikku! Aku rela! Apapun asal kau tetap hidup! Agar kau tetap menjadi adik yang kusayangi dan kubanggakan seperti selama ini.

* * *

Aku masih tenggelam dalam tangis dan tak menyadari adikku sudah berdiri disampingku sampai ia memanggil, "_Bruder_?"

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menjawab panggilannya. Aku hanya bangkit dan memeluknya, membuat tangisku makin menjadi. Aku merasakan tetesan hangat dipundakku, kurasakan tangan besarnya memelukku. Kami menangis, tenggelam dalam lautan lara. Tak perlu kata-kata. Dia tahu aku mendengar semua isi hatinya, dan aku yakin dia tahu isi hatiku hanya dengan melihat air mataku. Tak perlu kata, cukup satu pelukan hangat dan sendu air mata.

"_Dummkopf_.." Setelah lama kutenggelamkan tangisku didadanya aku berusaha bicara, walau dalam getar pita suara, "Kau.. jangan pernah.. berpikir.. seperti.. itu.. lagi!" Kulepaskan pelukanku, berusaha menatap matanya.

"_Ja.. Ja Bruder_.. maafkan.. aku." Dia kembali memelukku dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku, "_Ich liebe meinen Bruder _[Aku menyayangimu kak]." Aku hanya tersenyum lemah mendengarnya.

* * *

Tiga hari berikutnya kujalani dengan tidak terlalu banyak berpikir. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan. Pemerintahan jelas berangsur-angsur dibubarkan, tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk mempertahankannya.

Siang hari setelah kejadian yang-amat-sangat-melankoli itu aku hanya diam dirumah, merenung. Merenung kenapa aku tak bisa mengangkat satu dus penuh tomat yang Italia bawa. Rasanya aku tak selemah itu. Di sisi lain kulihat West bisa menambah jumlah putaran larinya, seperti tenagaku berpindah ke tubuhnya. Aku berpikir dan sampai pada kesimpulan yang sebenarnya mudah sekali, jelas saja tenaga–atau kekuatan tubuhku—berpindah, toh sebagian rumahku akan menjadi 'Jerman' tak lama lagi.

Walau begitu, aku tak mau jadi sampah tak berguna di akhir hayatku. Kuputuskan untuk membantu rakyat disekitarku yang ingin bermigrasi ketempat yang lebih aman. Membantu mereka mengurus perizinan—yeah, dengan izinku semuanya akan mudah, bermain dengan anak-anak sementara orangtua mereka mengepak barang yang tersisa, bahkan membantu tukang kentang menghitung sisa dagangannya.

* * *

"_Ein.. zwei.. drei.. vier.._ [satu.. dua.. tiga.. empat..] ng?" Perhatianku teralih pada sosok dua bocah yang merengek pada ibu yang sedang membereskan barang bawaan mereka.

"Ayolah, ibu kan sudah janji!"

"Iya! Ayo!"

Rasa penasaran menggelitikku.

"_Onkel_[paman], semuanya sudah beres setelah bungkusan yang ini selesai kuhitung, kan?" Aku berusaha mengkonfirmasi pekerjaanku.

"_Ja._ Tinggal yang itu."

Setelah mendapat jawaban pasti, kupercepat hitunganku. Begitu selesai, segera berdiri dan beranjak.

"_Onkel!_ Semuanya sudah selesai ya!"

"_Ja! Vielen Dank!_ [Ya! Terima kasih banyak!]_"_

"_Bitte!_ Kalau ada yang bisa kubantu lagi, bilang saja ya!" Sahutku ceria.

"Hahaha.. _Nein, Herr Preu__β__en_, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kau membantuku, terimakasih untuk semuanya."

"Eh?" Jujur saja, aku tak ingin mengerti maksud ucapannya. Melihat wajahku, paman penjual kentang hanya memberiku senyum lembut sebelum berkata,

"Maksudku berterimakasih adalah, terimakasih sudah menjadi negara, rumah, serta kampung halaman yang besar, teduh, nyaman dan tentram. Aku bangga memiliki darahmu _Herr Preu__β__en._"

Diam sejenak dan angin berhembus, menerpa wajah, mengacak rambut albinoku dan uban lelaki tua dihadapanku. Aku bahagia akan rasa cinta yang diberikan seorang rakyat padaku, menandakan perjuanganku tak sia-sia. Hatiku bergelora. Tapi kejadian yang menanti diujung minggu menggantinya dengan lara. Aku tak punya daya. Akhirnya hanya senyum lembut yang kuberikan padanya.

Dia memelukku erat, aku kaku. Lagi-lagi menahan air mata diujung pelupukku. Oh, jangan panggil aku cengeng. Coba kau tanya orangtuamu bagaimana perasaan mereka saat akan meninggalkanmu, dan mereka akan menganggap normal air mataku.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak. Aku—kami semua—mencintaimu. Aku tak akan melupakan asalku. Tak akan kuhilangkan rasa bangga sebagai 'Prusian'. Dimanapun aku hidup kelak, kau tetap negaraku. Satu, dan tak terganti."

Kubalas pelukannya, kuusap punggung renta itu. Berharap menentramkannya. Hanya seuntai kata lembut yang bisa kuucapkan.

"_Vielen Dank Onkel._"

Negaraku hilang. Eksistensiku melayang. Sungguh tak ada dipikiran, pelukan dari rakyat tersayang akan menentramkan saat ajal membayang. Berjuang, berdarah, dan jiwa-jiwa melayang ditengah medan perang seakan hanya siluet untuk dikenang.

Setelah beberapa saat dia melepaskanku. Menepuk pundakku dan menatap lembut mataku.

"Kau mirip dengan anakku yang tewas di medan perang." Katanya sendu, lagi-lagi bibirku hanya melengkung. "Kuharap kau menemukan kebahagianmu sebelum kembali padaNya."

"_Ja._" Jawabku lemah. Kenapa tiba-tiba terbayang Hungaria?

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, wajahmu pucat." Ucapnya lembut.

"Tidak paman, aku tak mau diam saja disaat seperti ini, gak awesome! Aku yakin masih banyak yang membutuhkanku." Aku menjawab dengan semangat. Cengiran menghiasi wajahku saat menunjuk keluarga pengungsi yang anak-anaknya masih merengek.

Paman penjual kentang hanya menghela nafas sebelum berujar, "Yah, kalau itu memang maumu aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Toh, aku tak mungkin jadi satu-satunya rakyat awesome yang kau bantu, kan?" dia mengakhiri dengan cengiran lebar.

Aku memperlebar cengiranku saat kata awesome terlontar dan benar-benar beranjak pergi, "_Ja! Aufwiedersehen _[Selamat tinggal]_ Onkel!_"

"_Aufwiedersehen Herr Preu__β__en!"_

Aku melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi, menghampiri dua bocah pirang yang masih merengek pada sang ibu.

* * *

"_Gute Tag._ Ada yang bisa kubantu disini bocah-bocah awesome?"

"_Herr Preu__β__en!_" Sapaanku berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka yang sekarang memeluk perutku.

"Ah, _Gute Tag Herr Preu__β__en_." Sapa si ibu, "Maaf, mereka merepotkanmu."

"Hahaha.. Tidak kok." Aku menjawab sekenanya, "Nah, sebenarnya kalian mau apa? Rasa awesome kalian bisa berkurang drastis kalau merepotkan _Mutti_." Aku bertanya sambil mengelus rambut kedua anak itu dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan mereka.

"Habis.. Ibu kan sudah janji akan menemani kami main hari ini." Jawab si adik laki-laki.

"Iya, ibu janji menemani kami main menggantikan ayah." Tambah si kakak perempuan.

"Memang ayah kalian kemana?" Tanyaku tanpa tahu efek dari pertanyaan itu.

"Ayah pergi membawa senjatanya dengan bangga sekali. Tapi lama tak kembali." Jawab sikecil polos.

"Tapi minggu kemarin ayah kembali didalam peti sambil tertidur, kata ibu, ayah tak akan bangun lagi, jadi ibu yang akan menemani kami." Lanjut si kakak.

Sekelilingku seakan berhenti. Dadaku sesak, nafasku sulit dan air dingin serasa mengguyur tengkukku. Kulirik si ibu yang hanya menggeleng lemah dan membuang muka, berusaha menutupi isakannya. Kepalaku kosong. Kuraih dua bocah bertampang bingung dihadapanku, kurengkuh mereka dalam peluk.

"Maafkan aku." Bisikku lemah. Tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata di rambut pirang mereka.

"_Herr Preu__β__en_ kenapa? Kok bilang maaf?"

Aku tak cukup kuat melindungi kalian. Tak cukup besar untuk kalian bernaung tanpa rasa cemas.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Kok nangis?"

Hatiku sakit nak, kalian terlalu kecil untuk ditinggal sosok seorang ayah.

Mestinya aku tahu perang tak akan membawa kita kemana-mana. Mestinya aku sadar perang tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Mestinya aku sudah tak merasa. Tapi kenapa sembilu masih bisa membuatku terluka?

"_Herr __Preu__βen?_" Panggilan kedua anak itu membuatku tersadar lagi. Kutatap kedua anak itu.

"Aku tak apa-apa kok." Kujawab rasa cemas dalam wajah mereka. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kalian main denganku saja? Waktuku luang sekali hari ini." Lanjutku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?" Mereka bertanya berbarengan, rasa cemas benar-benar hilang dari wajah.

"_Herr_ _Preu__βen, _tidak apa-apakah?" Tanya si ibu menghampiriku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja. Lagipula kau mesti mengurus surat-surat tidak awesome itu untuk keluar dari sini, kan? Biar aku yang jaga mereka. Temui kami di taman saat semuanya beres."

Wajah si ibu terlihat membaik. Senyum mulai tampak diwajahnya.

"_Danke Herr __Preu__βen."_

"_Bitte Frau._" Aku menjawab singkat dan menggendong si adik di leherku. "Nah, ayo berangkaaattt." Lanjutku sambil berlari kecil, diikuti si kakak perempuan di belakangku.

Kami cukup lama bermain, tak sadar matahari sudah tak lagi diatas kepala. Kami telentang kelelahan dibawah rindangnya pohon oak sambil menunggu datangnya ibu mereka. Angin berhembus, membelai wajah. Hening beberapa saat sampai si adik terduduk bersuara.

"_Herr Preu__β__en, _kenapa kau harus pergi?"

"Eh?"

"Ibu, kakek, dan kakak penjual es krim bilang karena kau akan pergi, maka kami juga harus pergi dari sini." Si kakak menambahkan dan ikut terduduk. Aku bangkit dan menyandarkan punggungku pada batang besar pohon oak, ikut terduduk ditengah mereka.

"Kapan kau kembali?" Pertanyaan ini sulit. Jujur saja.

"Eh, er… Mungkin aku kembali, mungkin tidak." Bohong itu tidak awesome!

"Sama seperti ayah?" Sekarang pertanyaanmu hebat nak, aku harus jawab apa?

"Yah, boleh dibilang begitu."

"Kenapa? Semuanya selalu bilang kau hebat dan kuat. Kau negara, tak bisa dikalahkan dengan pedang, atau bahkan panah dan peluru!" Ujar si bocah laki-laki sambil memukul dadaku.

"Aku percaya kau berbeda dengan ayah, dengan kami semua. Aku percaya kau tidak akan mati semudah itu. Tapi.. uh.. kenapa.. hik.. kau harus pergi..hik.." Si kakak menambahkan dengan berderai air mata.

Kurangkul dua anak itu dalam pelukanku sementara mereka terus terisak, teringat akan ayah mereka dan mungkin lelah akan ini semua. Aku terus memeluk mereka dan tanpa sadar mengeratkannya.

"Shuush.. Tenang ya, tenang.. Lihat aku masih disini kan? Tenang ya." Aku berusaha menenangkan mereka sambil mengusap punggung mereka.

"Hik.. ayah.. uh.."

"Uh.. aku.. ingin kuat.. aku.. ingin jadi negara.. hik.. supaya bisa melindungi ayah.. supaya bisa bertarung bersamamu.. hik.."

Aku tercekat. Tertohok tepat di ulu hati. Tidak nak, kuharap keinginanmu tak terkabul.

"Hush.. Sudah.. diam ya.." Aku melepaskan dan mengelap air mata mereka. Teringat air mata Ludwig yang langsung kutepiskan.

"Dengarkan aku." Mendengar nada bicaraku berubah mereka menatapku. "Dengar, kalian harus mensyukuri hidup kalian sekarang, oke?"

"Ta, tapi.. Kalau aku jadi negara, aku tidak mudah mati dan bisa bertarung bersamamu." Si kakak berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali.

Kutatap dia sebelum membalas. Sosoknya mirip Hungaria kecil, hanya saja berambut pirang dan matanya lembut. Hungaria, kapan ya terakhir kita perang bersama? Sebelum akhirnya kau memutuskan pergi bersama pianis manja itu?

"Kau tahu? Tuhan memberikan kalian nyawa agar kalian bisa kembali padaNya dengan tenang dan mudah. Tapi pada kami para 'negara' Dia tak berbelas kasih. Kami memang tak bisa mati hanya dengan peluru dan panah, tapi kertas dan perjanjian, bisa membuat kami tersiksa." Aku berhenti sesaat, menatap mereka yang ragu-ragu.

"Nah, makanya kalian sebagai warga kami, teman kami, keluarga kami, harus tetap bertahan dan kuat. Supaya negara kalian tetap bertahan. Oke?" Aku mengubah nadaku menjadi riang dan mengacak rambut mereka.

Sesaat mereka ragu, tapi kembali tersenyum kecil.

"_Ja, Herr preu__β__en"_

"Bagus, kalian awesome!" Cengiran kembali di wajahku. Mereka saling menatap sesaat dan ikut menampilkan tawa sebelum kembali memelukku.

"_Schwester_[kakak]_!_ Jangan ikut memeluk_ Herr Preu__β__en!_"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau sudah besar aku mau jadi istri _Herr Preu__β__en_!" Aw, aku tersanjung nak.

"Gak mungkin! Iya kan?" Tanya si adik sambil melirikku. Uh.

"Hahaha.. Masih terlalu cepat nona cilik, kalau kau tumbuh jadi gadis baik, akan kupertimbangkan." Jawaban aman yang agak gombal.

"Tuh, lihat? Wee.."

Si adik cemberut dan kembali membalas, "Tapi, _Herr Preu__β__en_ sudah punya pacar tahu! Si kakak cantik berambut cokelat yang pakai bunga ditelinga kanannya!" Ah, aku tersentuh. tapi aku baru saja ditolaknya nak. Walaupun secara tak langsung? Yap, tanda tanya.

"Dia bukan pacarnya! Kakak perempuan itu kan pacaran sama pianis kacamata yang dari rumah besar itu!"

Auch.

Dan pertarungan terus berlanjut dengan pangkuanku sebagai arenanya—mereka tak peduli tentu saja. Setelah keduanya lelah, tanpa sadar mereka tertidur dipangkuanku. Kuelus lembut rambut pirang mereka. Wajah damai dua malaikat di pangkuanku membawa pikiran menjauh beberapa tahun atau bahkan abad yang lalu. Waktu aku dan gadis itu masih punya fisik sekecil mereka.

"_Hei Prusia."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Aku terkadang iri dengan mereka."_

"_Iri?"_

"_Mereka tertawa, berlari, berkeringat—"_

"_Bukannya kita juga baru saja ngelaku— Aw.."_

"_Jangan potong ucapanku! Maksudku, mereka bermain dan tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Tertawa bebas, lelah, lalu tertidur, dan bangun tanpa memikirkan apa-apa. Tidak memikirkan perang, tidak melihat darah, dan tidak terbebani dengan perasaan gundah berkepanjangan."_

"_Hungaria, kau demam?"_

"_Aku serius tahu."_

"_Heh, tumben. Tapi kau ingat tidak sedang bicara dengan siapa? Aku ini si awesome Prusia! Lihat saja, akan kubuat satu tempat dimana kau bisa lari sampai lelah, tertawa sampai mual, dan tertidur sampai ngiler di bawah pohon!"_

Seringai muncul dibibirku. Aahh Hungaria, lihatlah aku tak melupakan janjiku padamu. Tak hanya taman yang bisa kubuat untukmu, seribu menara pun akan kulakukan kalau itu untukmu.

Angin kembali berhembus menerpa wajahku dan anak-anak itu. Mereka meringkuk merubah posisi. Kulihat senyum mereka terpulas, entah kenapa membuatku membayangkan si Spanyol pedo itu akan iri sekali melihatku seperti ini. Dengan cengiran di wajahku kualihkan pandanganku ke langit. Membayangkan gadis itu ada disini bersama kami. Berlari, tertawa, berkeringat, dan telentang menentang langit. Aku melirik sikecil saat dia menggeram. Ah, Hungaria, kenapa anak-anak ini bukan anak kita?

* * *

Apa yang kulakukan ini membantu mengusir rasa cemas, tapi tidak untuk rasa sendu. Klise memang, tapi semua sudut kota—maupun negara—ini penuh dengan bayangan Hungaria. Dan tentu saja si aristokrat manja Austria.

Muak dengan kelebatan bayang mereka, kuputuskan membantu rakyatku di gedung pemerintahan. Tapi begitu aku menuruni satu persatu tangga landai di halaman gedung, perasaanku sudah tak bisa kudeskripsikan lagi. Sedih? Miris? Kesal? Entahlah, terlalu banyak rasa merangsek masuk secepat rasa cemas menghilang. Tapi yang kutahu sebuah kejadian langsung berkelebat dibenakku.

"_Hungaria, kau tidak pantas tahu pakai baju perempuan, tubuhmu macho begitu!"_

'_Kau terlalu cantik, kembalilah jadi prajurit. Agar aku tak tersiksa menahan rasa ingin menerkammu'_

"_Kau! Berarti selama ini kau memperhatikan tubuhku terus ya? Mesum!"_

Anak tangga pertama.

"_Enak saja kau bilang aku mesum!"_

'_Aku cuma tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darimu'_

"_Memang kenyataannya! Siapa yang merobek baju dibagian 'itu' untuk membalut lukaku hah?"_

Anak tangga kedua.

"_Yah, beraninya mengungkit masa lalu. Buktikan yang sekarang dong!"_

"_Kalau yang sekarang sih, tidak perlu bukti! Semuanya sud—"_

Anak tangga ketiga.

"_Hungaria, awas!"_

'_Gawat! Apa kau baik-baik saja?'_

"_Aaww.. Sakit… Kau telat memberitahunya, bodoh!"_

Anak tangga keempat.

"_Kau juga salah, jalan ga hati-hati!"_

'_Mestinya aku berjalan didepanmu untuk mengantisipasi ini'_

"_Kau baik-baik saja Hungaria?"_

Anak tangga keempat.

"_A, Austria.. Uh.. Mungkin baik?"_

'_Tidak, kau tidak baik. Lenganmu berdarah, lututmu biru, bajumu tercoreng debu dimana-mana'_

"_Tanganmu tergores begitu. Harus cepat dicuci, nanti infeksi. Ayo kuantar, bisa berdiri?"_

Anak tangga keempat.

"_Bisa kok, cuma begini saj— Aww…"_

'_Gendong dia ala tuan putri sekarang bodoh'_

"_Bodoh, sok kuat banget sih! Ayo ku—"_

Anak tangga keempat.

"_Austria, tidak perlu memapahku! Biar si bodoh itu saja! Aku jatuh, kan gara-gara dia."_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Ayo."_

Anak tangga keempat.

"_Enak saja gara-gara aku! Kan kau yang jalannya tidak hati-hati! _

"_Iya, iya. Terserah kau saja tuan yang-terlalu-awesome-sampai-menolong-berdiri-saja-tidak."_

Anak tangga keempat.

'_Ha. Ha. Makan itu pengecut! Tidak punya nyali…'_

Diam.

'…_Kau yakin ada benda tergantung diantara kakimu? Banci!..'_

Diam!

'…_Kau sebut dirimu prajurit? Mengulurkan tangan saja kaku!..'_

Diam suara sialan!

'_..Mati saja sana!'_

Anak tangga kelima. Bola mataku terbungkus air yang terus kutahan agar tak menitik. Brengsek.


	3. Chapter 3

Sehari sebelum 'eksekusi', aku baru saja melangkah ke trotoar saat tiba-tiba seseorang menabrakku.

"Maaf, Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Er.. _Ja,_ aku baik-baik saja, _Danke__._" Agak sedikit bohong. Karena aku berdiri dengan susah payah. Penglihatanku berputar dan kakiku sulit menapak. Menyadarkanku akan keadaan tubuhku.

"Anda yakin?"

"Yeah. Sepertinya." Aku hanya melambaikan tangan padanya dan berjalan pulang.

Kepalaku berputar dan pandanganku kabur, saat melewati kaca toko kusadari perubahan fisikku. Guratan hitam dibawah mata semakin jelas, wajah tirus, rambut menipis, dan bahkan kulitku lebih pucat, seolah-olah tak ada darah yang mengalir dibawahnya.

Aku bergegas pulang dengan susah payah. Berusaha untuk menjaga kesadaranku, tubuhku sudah tak menurut lagi, aku bisa pingsan kapan saja. Apa yang kutakutkan terjadi. Aku sudah memasuki halaman saat bertemu West yang menyambutku dengan salam khasnya.

"_Bruder_! Aku mencarimu tahu! Kau tahu 'kan kalau mestinya jangan banyak bergerak.."

Uh, West wajahmu buram dimataku.

"..tenagamu sedikit demi sedikit akan berkurang. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Iya, aku tahu. Tapi kenapa sekelilingku seperti terangkat..

"_Bruder!_"

.. dan hitam?

* * *

Aku terbangun dan mendapati kamarku. Setelah menguap dan mengumpulkan kesadaran, aku bangkit. Terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur, menyadari apa yang terjadi kemarin. Sepertinya aku pingsan dan West menggotongku. Aku beranjak dan tak sengaja melihat kalender yang tergantung di dinding. Kulihat tanggal hari ini, 2 November. Hari penandatangan perjanjian sekutu atas pembagian wilayah dan penghapusan status kerajaan Prusia atau lebih pendeknya, hari 'eksekusi'ku. Aku menyeringai menatap angka-angka yang berbaris itu. Setidaknya dihari terakhirku, aku bisa santai menikmati waktu mandi, kan?

Aku benar-benar menikmati waktu mandiku dan memakai lengkap seragam militerku. Oh, mana mungkin aku rela mati dalam keadaan tidak awesome? Dan mana mungkin aku mempermalukan negaraku dihadapan para sekutu itu dengan penampilanku? Ah, kalau kalian bertanya, tentu saja aku akan datang ke penandatanganan itu. Formalitas, yang menuntut nyawa. Kenapa? Kalian shock karena para pria imut berwajah polos itu bisa menatap kematian seseorang dengan tenang—atau tidak—hanya dengan goresan pena? Ayolah, ini perang, tempat dimana kalau musuhmu tidak tewas, kaulah yang tewas.

Setelah memastikan semuanya sempurna, dan menatap kamarku untuk terakhir kalinya, aku menuju ruang kerja adikku untuk berangkat. Berdasarkan sifatnya yang tepat waktu kupikir aku akan mendapati dia sudah siap di ruangannya. Tapi sampai disana yang kudapati adalah ruangan kosong. Tak bisa kuhindari, seringai jahat muncul di bibirku. Untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin mengacak-acak tempat ini, tak apa, kan?

Aku berkeliling, memeriksa rak-rak buku, menemukan beberapa 'koleksi' West, dan _print out_ strategi perang. Yang masih baru, kalau boleh kutambahkan. Aku tak terkejut, dia memang keras kepala sekali. Kulemparkan _print out_ itu keatas meja dengan dengusan kasar. Tanpa sadar mendorong jatuh sebuah kertas.

Tinta emas di kertas itu berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi dari jendela. Didorong rasa penasaran aku mengambil kertas itu. Kertas itu wangi, tinta emasnya membentuk motif bunga dan pita pada bagian pinggirnya. Kubaca tulisan meliuk-liuk diatasnya dengan seksama.

_"We request the honor of your presence_

_to share in the joy_

_and witness the joining in love of two hearts_

_Elizaveta Hedervary_

_to_

_Roderich Edelstein_

_On second day of November this year_

_At eight o'clock in the morning_

_At St. Maria, Berlin"_

Aku sudah sampai pada pengulangan kelima saat West membuka pintu dan memanggilku, "_Bruder_! Kau disini rupanya, aku—"

Ucapannya terhenti, aku menoleh, menatap wajahnya yang penuh horor.

"West, kapan INI datang?" Tanyaku sedatar mungkin sambil melambaikan 'kertas itu' dihadapannya.

Adikku tak langsung menjawab, dia terlihat salah tingkah.

"West, kapan INI datang." Nada perintah, bukan kalimat tanya.

Setelah puas menggigit bibirnya dan menghindari tatapan mataku dia menjawab, "Dua minggu yang lalu."

Mataku membulat, kaget. Dua minggu? Kejadian-kejadian bodoh itu berkelebatan dibenakku. Aku semakin sadar apa yang terjadi, kuingat Hungaria berusaha memanggilku saat aku berhasil menyatakan perasaanku. Sialan.

"Aku tak sanggup memberitahumu, maafkan aku," ucapnya dengan nada bersalah sambil berusaha menatapku yang sedang meremas kertas itu.

Perasaanku campur aduk, aku hanya bergumam, "Bukan salahmu." saat melewatinya dan berlari pergi. Kemana tujuannya sudah jelas sekali, gereja yang hanya berjarak sepuluh menit dari rumah ini.

* * *

Entah darimana aku mendapat kekuatan untuk berlari. Menghiraukan teriakan West dibelakangku. Oh, dia tak akan bisa menyusulku. Selain kalah _start_, catatan menunjukkan dia tak pernah sekalipun menang dariku dalam hal atletik. Aku mempercepat lariku, sambil berusaha menghubungi tempat pertemuan yang mestinya kudatangi. Begitu _communicator _itu tersambung aku langsung menjelaskan keadaannya, tak peduli siapa yang menerima pesan itu.

"Ini aku. Laksanakan pertemuannya sesuai rencana, katakan pada para sekutu, akan kukirimkan mayatku tepat ke hidung mereka kalau mereka tak percaya, dan sampaikan pada Old Fritz untuk jangan cemaskan keadaanku. Sekian." Aku tak butuh respon, segera kumatikan alat itu dan terus berlari melewati halaman gereja, menuju pintu kayu besar yang tertutup rapat.

Tanpa ragu kudorong pintu besar itu, menimbulkan bunyi derit dan debam setelahnya. Mengagetkan dan membuat orang-orang didalam gereja menoleh kearahku. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku. Hanya ada sedikit orang disitu, tapi yang kukenal diantaranya hanya Maria Teressa dan satu dua orang petinggi Austria dan Hungaria. Perhatianku teralih pada ruangan dalam gereja yang disulap jadi cantik sekali. Kursi-kursi diberi kain putih dengan hiasan pita emas dan ditiap-tiap ujungnya terpasang rangkaian lili putih. Karpet merah terhampar diantara jajaran kursi, dan diujungnya terdapat sepasang mempelai yang menoleh kearahku dengan wajah paling horor yang pernah kulihat.

* * *

"Prusia.. kenapa.." Hungaria menatapku dengan campuran bingung, cemas dan sedikit rasa sedih diwajahnya.

"Hungaria, aku.. argh!" Ada rasa ngilu daging terpotong di lenganku. Kulihat pergelangan tanganku yang penuh darah, nadiku terpotong. Aku personifikasi, tak akan mati hanya dengan nadi terpotong. Tapi aku tahu, pertemuan biadab itu mulai memasuki puncaknya, membagi-bagi wilayah kerajaanku. Nafasku menderu, jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Uargghh!" Kurasakan kepalaku terpukul gada besar. Aku jatuh dilututku, entah darimana darah mengalir di pelipisku.

"Bruder! Bertahanlah" West menghampiriku setelah berhasil menyusul.

"Prusia!" Hungaria sudah melangkah menghampiriku, tapi terhenti oleh tangan Austria.

"Tidak Hungaria, kau tak boleh pergi." Baru kali ini kulihat cowok manja itu mengambil sikap. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah dari altar, mendekatiku. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan semua orang yang hadir di gereja itu.

"Prusia, kuharap kau tak membenciku karena hal ini. Aku bukannya tak tahu perasaanmu pada Hungaria. Aku juga laki-laki. Aku mengerti betul arti tatapanmu padanya. Aku tahu dia selalu datang padamu saat bertengkar denganku. Tapi aku punya perasaanku sendiri, karenanya aku tak mau dia jatuh padamu."

Dia diam sejenak menatapku dan melanjutkan setelah maju satu langkah, "Mungkin kau lebih layak untuknya, lebih bisa membahagiakannya, lebih bisa mengerti dia. Tapi, aku ragu rasa cintamu padanya bisa melebihiku"

"_Verdammt_! Kau tahu apa.. uhuk, argh.." Ucapanku terpotong oleh mulutku yang kembali mengeluarkan darah dan nadi kiriku yang sekarang ikut terpotong, meninggalkan noda di sarung tanganku.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kalau begitu? Apa usahamu untuknya? Tak ada! Kau hanya diam! Pengecut!" Matanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan belas kasihan, toh aku juga tak meminta. "Karenanya, jangan salahkan aku kalau kuambil dia dari tanganmu. Dengan, atau tanpa cintanya padaku."

Aku menatap matanya yang juga menatap tajam padaku, kuperlihatkan seringaiku padaku padanya. Hening hanya terjadi sesaat, pecah oleh derap langkah Hungaria, yang seakan tak peduli dengan peringatan Austria, menghampiriku.

"Bodoohhh! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!"

"Stop!" Kuangkat tanganku saat dia tinggal berjarak beberapa langkah, "Jangan mendekat!"

"Eh?"

"Nanti gaunmu kotor tuan putri." Aku menunjuk ceceran darahku dilantai sambil tetap memandangnya.

"Siaaalll! Kau meremehkanku? Kau pikir hal kecil begini akan menghalangiku?" Dia tetap menghampiriku, berlutut didepanku, menorehkan noda merah di gaun putihnya.

"Bodoh, kan sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat. Gaunmu jadi kotor!"

"DIAMM!"

Aku tersentak, kutatap wajahnya yang serius menatapku. Cantik, cantik sekali.

"Kau selalu seperti ini! Selalu hanya mengkhawatirkanku, mengkhawatirkan sekelilingmu, tapi tak pernah memikirkan dirimu sendiri!"

Aku tercekat, wajahnya memerah, dia meremas gaunnya.

"Aku selalu berharap kau keluarkan perasaanmu didepanku. Karena aku terlalu tahu kau. Kau yang selalu menekan perasaanmu, kau yang selalu membuka tanganmu untuk memelukku saatku menangis, kau yang akan bertingkah bodoh untuk membuatku tertawa kembali. Kau yang seperti itu memaksaku membuka hatiku untukmu!

"Aku bukan perempuan bodoh! Kau tahu betapa aku tersiksa dengan perasaan ini? Kau membingungkanku! Kau membuatku membuka hatiku, tapi kau juga menekan perasaanmu! Seolah menungguku memutuskan! Aku tidak dalam keadaan bisa memilih! Sampai aku sadar disudut hatiku, kalau..."

Seperti tahu ujung kalimat yang diucapkannya, kulepaskan sarung tanganku yang penuh darah dengan sedikit gemetar. Aku tak mau darahku mengotori dia, gaunnya sudah cukup hancur. Dan dugaanku tepat.

"...aku mencintaim—"

"Jangan," Kutempelkan jari telunjukku dibibirnya, dan tersenyum, "Kumohon, jangan katakan itu. Jangan buat aku semakin tersiksa dengan kenyataan betapa bodohnya aku ini."

Wajahnya tercengang, matanya mulai berair. Kuusap air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya."Hei, sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng begini? Jelek ah! Lagipula ini hari pernikahanmu, mestinya kau wanita paling bahagia. Jadi tersenyumlah." Kukatakan semua itu sambil terus menatap mata hijaunya yang cantik dan tersenyum. Tulus.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bahagia? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tertawa! Kau tahu betapa hancurnya perasaanku saat kutahu apa yang terjadi padamu akibat perang tidak berguna ini? Uhh.. Hik.."

Hatiku semakin remuk, tenggorokanku tercekat, hidungku panas, dan mataku mulai berair. Kuraih wajahnya, kukecup dahinya dengan lembut. Kutempelkan dahiku dengannya, kutatap langsung matanya, kurasakan air mataku tak terbendung.

"Maafkan aku. Tolong maafkan kebodohanku. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa membahagiakanmu, ak—arghh.. Hah.. hahh.."

Dadaku sakit, dan aku kembali memuntahkan darah, ada satu kota yang jatuh. Hungaria memegang erat pundakku dan West kembali meneriakan kecemasannya.

"Prusia!"

"_Bruder_!"

Kuambil tangannya dari pundakku, kucium lembut. "Pergi, berbahagialah. Kumohon, untukku, ya?" Aku menatapnya dan berusaha tersenyum. Dia diam, tak mengangguk atau menggeleng. Wajahnya kuyup oleh air mata.

Kami saling memandang dalam diam, saling menembus relung membaca perasaan. Aku dan dia tahu, kami tak bisa bersama. Aku tahu aku takkan bisa membahagiakannya walau sesaat. Dia tahu aku terluka tak bisa membahagiakannya. Aku ingin dia temukan kebahagiaan lain, dan dia ingin aku pergi tanpa terluka. Kalau memang kebahagiaan itu bukan pemberian, tapi ditemukan, maka kuharap kami sudah menemukannya, saat ini.

Aku tersenyum saat kulihat air matanya terhenti, dan berbisik lirih, "Demi kau, aku pasti bahagia."

Kini pandanganku lurus menatap si pengantin pria tepat pada matanya.

"Oi, cowok aristokrat." Aku berusaha mengambil nafas diantara kalimatku, kali ini kurasakan sulit sekali untuk sekedar mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Semanja apapun kau, kau mengerti janji laki-laki 'kan? Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya kurendahkan diriku yang awesome ini.. Uurghh.." darah kembali keluar dari ujung bibirku, sial. "Tolong, bahagiakanlah dia."

Ada raut tidak percaya diwajahnya sebelum berubah menjadi serius. Wajah seorang laki-laki. Membalas tatapanku, dan meraih tangan Hungaria.

"Tak perlu kau minta pun, pasti kulakukan." Aku tersenyum lemah, menatapnya menyeret paksa Hungaria kembali ke altar.

"Tidak! Tunggu dulu Mr. Austria! Pru, Prusia.. Aku.."

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Pergilah!"

"Tapi—"

"Tak ada tapi Hungaria. Ini masalah janji."

Aku memberinya senyum tulus sekali lagi. Kulihat dia menggigit bibirnya dan butir kecil air mata muncul di sudut matanya. Cengiran timbul diwajahku. Dia sedikit terkejut, tapi seakan sudah mengambil keputusan, dia memantapkan wajahnya.

"Kau cantik." Kukatakan itu tanpa suara, membuatnya merona merah dan tersenyum lebar sebelum benar-benar beranjak menuju altar.

Aku sudah benar-benar kehilangan tenaga. West yang menyadari itu bersimpuh menopangku. Tangan kirinya menyanggahku dan tangan kanannya berusaha membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidung, mulut, dan pergelangan tanganku. Mulutnya terus berusaha menguatkanku melalui bisikan-bisikan lembutnya, "_Bruder_, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ada aku disini." Aku tersenyum lemah, berusaha menangkap suaranya yang bercampur ucapan sakral upacara suci sehidup semati.

* * *

_"Elizaveta Hedervary. Wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony…"_

"_Bruder_! Tidak, _Bruder_, bertahanlah!"

Kudengar ucapannya berubah panik saat darahku kembali membasahi seragam militernya.

"…_Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all other keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"_

"Sial!" Umpatnya lagi. Mataku sudah tak terlalu jelas melihat, tapi aku bisa merasakan gerakannya. Dia seperti mengambil _communicator_dari sakunya, berusaha mengontak markasnya.

_"I will"_

Lembut, lembut sekali suaranya, jauh di altar sana. Melebur bercampur duka adikku di pendengaran.

"Ini aku! Siapkan para tentara untuk segera berangkat menuj—"

_"I, Roderich Edelstein take thee Elizaveta Hedervary to my wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer…"_

Kalimatnya terhenti saat tanganku berusaha menggegam tangannya, "West, sudahlah" Terlambat, kerajaan atau hatiku, apapun itu, sudah remuk.

"…_In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish. Till death us do part. According to God's holy law. And thereto I give thee my troth."_

"Aku ini 'Prusia', lebih tahu apa yang terjadi pada kerajaanku lewat panca indera. Kurasa kau mengerti itu," ujarku menjawab wajahnya yang penuh tanya.

_"I, Elizaveta Hedervary take thee Roderich Edelstein to my wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse…"_

Ya, aku tahu, satu kota lagi jatuh, dan kurasakan darah hangat mengalir dari hidungku, mengambil penciuman. Tak bisa lagi aku membaui harum bunga disekelilingiku atau bahkan wangi tubuh adik yang memelukku.

"…_For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish. Till death us do part. According to God's holy law. And thereto I give thee my troth."_

* * *

Dalam penglihatanku yang semakin kabur, kulihat dia di ujung sana, di altar suci, bersanding bersama seorang pria. Kukhianati kebulatan tekadku dengan terakhir kalinya berharap aku yang berdiri disana bersamanya.

Dia cantik. Bahkan dalam remangnya penglihatanku.

Aku bisa melihat rambut cokelatnya yang tergelung rapi dihiasi beberapa kuntum bunga dan mata emeraldnya mengeluarkan air mata saat si pria menciumnya.

Oh akhir yang awesome sekali, dalam keadaan bersimbah darah di pelukan adik tersayang, kulihat dia berada di altar suci bersama pria yang paling kukutuk. Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain tersenyum lemah?

"_Bruder_?" Ada nada sendu dalam panggilan adikku.

"West..."

Kualihkan pandanganku. Menatap lurus mata adiku. Mata yang seharusnya berwarna cerahnya langit musim panas, kini mendung, dihiasi bulir air mata yang mulai mengalir ke pipinya.

"...Aku mungkin tidak pernah mengatakannya..." Kugapai wajahnya, tangannya menggegam tanganku.

"...Kau adik paling... awesome di dunia... Aku bangga.. padamu.."

"Tunggu! _Bruder!_"

".._Ich liebe.. mein..en.. bruder_"

Kulihat mulutnya bergerak gerak, air matanya semakin deras. Apa? Apa yang kau katakan West? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu. Ah, kurasakan sebuah kota hilang lagi, bersama pendengaranku.

Terakhir kalinya aku ingin menatap dia. Walau hanya dari ujung mata, kulihat dia berlari kearahku. Mengangkat gaunnya, berlari, menanggalkan sepatunya, dan kembali berlari. Wajahnya cemas bercampur air mata. Tidak, kumohon jangan beri aku wajah itu.

Aku suka marahmu, tawamu, teriakanmu.

Aku suka saat kau lemah dan bergantung padaku.

Aku suka saat kau menangis dalam pelukanku karena si aristokrat brengsek itu.

Oh, tahukah kau betapa kuatnya aku menahan perasaanku saat itu?

Ini saat terakhirku, jadi kumohon, jangan beri aku air matamu.

Aku pergi dalam kekalutan rasa sepi.

Tapi kalau nanti aku kembali, satu hal pasti yang ingin kulihat pertama kali.

Beri aku senyum hangatmu yang secerah mentari.

Sambut aku dengan tawamu, aku tak butuh kata cintamu.

Karena saat ragu sudah tak membelenggu, aku tahu matamu sudah mengatakan itu, dan sadarilah burung kecilku,

"Eliza, aku mencintaimu."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Akhirnya anda sampai di akhir cerita :) Terimakasih banyak!**

**Yah, saya berhutang penjelasan pada anda. Oke, jadi begini. Cerita tadi tidak relevan dengan sejarah karena:**

**1. Cerita ini mengambil waktu akhir PD II**

**2. AstroHungary Union terjadi sekitar PD I (pokoknya jauh sebelum PD II) yang berarti ga mungkin kejadian di point 1**

**3. Prusia manggil Jerman 'West' padahal saat itu belum kejadian tembok Berlin, yang berarti semakin ga nyambung dengan point 1 apalagi point 2**

**Point diatas adalah _kesimpulan yang saya-notabenenya punya nilai paspasan di matpel sejarah-ambil_ setelah baca halaman di tante wiki: id . wikipedia wiki/Prusia dan en. wikipedia wiki/Austria-Hungary (copy-paste dan hapus spasi untuk membuka link) yang berarti penuh dengan salah tanggap. Jadi saya harap jika anda tahu hal yang benar, bisa membantu menjelaskannya :)**

**Untuk masalah Bahasa Asing (Deutsch dan English) jika ada kesalahan grammar atau typo, saya selalu menerima kritik. Karena saya juga masih dalam tahap belajar.**

**Dan buat yang penasaran kenapa Prusia bawa bunga anyelir, bisa liat artinya di link ini : ****en. wikipedia wiki/ Language_of_flowers **** (copy-paste dan hapus spasi untuk membuka link) dan baca bagian red carnation :) alasan lili putih dan mawar juga saya ambil dari situ :D  
**

* * *

Big thanks for everyone who give me the favo and review! Im really flattered :D *big hugs for you all*

Here's the reply :3

kak **nana.0.o**: Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya jadi beta reader roman picisan ini m(_ _)m  
saya senang ternyata bisa menuliskan gil dengan baik \:D/  
tunggu saya dateng bawa selembar tisu ya :3

**Yunjou**: cup cup, *sodorin tisu juga*  
Untuk di APHnya mungkin himapapa punya rencana tersendiri sama si abang gilbo? :3  
cup cup.. *nepuk nepuk punggung*

makasih banyak udah baca dan review :)

**Sindy Beilschmidt**: Aw, *sodorin tisu*.  
haha, aku antisipasi ada yang nanyain aja keabsurdan keadaan dicerita ini, makanya aku  
tulis gitu di A/N XD  
Thanks udah baca dan review saya tersanjung sekali :D

**Shouta-warrior**: PruHun \:D/  
Sa, saya gak tahu, *sodorin tisu*  
Yey for awesome Prusia :D  
Thanks udah baca dan review im feel flattered XD

**Taiyou desu**: saya belum bisa dibilang senpai kaka, saya juga masih belajar kok :3 btw, thankyou banyak yaa~

**Kagamine yukimura**: eee.. jangan nangis.. cup cup *sodorin tisu juga*  
Semoga cepat bisa buka akunnya ya /plak  
terimaksih atas rasa cintanya yang menggema sampai ke dasar jiwa *halah* saya tersanjung :)

* * *

**So, that's it.**

**Thank you for reading, give me some review, please? *puppy eyes***


End file.
